The Key to the Door
by Purple-PrincessRainbow503
Summary: Pan has to go through so much. And who is this mysterious boy that appeared every midnight. What happens when she returns five years later and he's not there? PanxOCC
1. Intro

Summary- Pan must leave for a short vacation when her mother is pregnant and no one can take care of Pan. She goes to live with her family's friends, the Briefs. Her once best friend is too busy to spend time with her. What happens when she receives a key and a boy comes to visit her from her closet? Now she gets the responsibility of defeating the darkness in a galaxy that she can't enter as of now. What is a poor girl to do? Why did the boy leave her? Why did he close he door?

**DRAGON BALL- The Key to the Door**

A ten-year-old Pan sat next to her mother at the hospital. Her mother was now officially in labor. Gohon kneeled beside Pan with a suitcase and whispered in her ear. "It's time to go Pan."

They walked outside and Pan looked up at him. "But I don't want to leave mama, not now anyway."

Gohon bent down again. "Mother needs space now and it would be best if you went to live with Bulma for a while so they can take care of you. Besides, your best friend Trunks is there. Don't you want to see him?" Gohon winked and Pan smiled. Pan nodded and together they went to the truck and to the airport.

Meanwhile, in New York a teenager was late for his date. Bulma who was in the kitchen yelled at him. "I told you an hour ago that you should get ready. Now you're going to ruin the floor. When will you ever listen Trunks?"

Trunks took his jacket and ran out the door. "Yeah sure mom, love you!"

Bulma looked out the window as Trunks sat inside the black limo and as it rode. Bulma sighed. Vegita came up from behind her. He put his head on her shoulder and his hands on her waist. "That boy will never learn."

Bulma agreed. "He better be home early today, he has to pick up Pan tomorrow from the airport."

Vegita sighed. "That brat's coming and no one bothered to tell me?"

Bulma stopped washing the dishes and faced him. "Oh come on Vegita, Videl is in labor and no one is there to take care of her and I agreed to have her come here for a visit."

The next morning Bulma was shaking Trunks but he kept moaning and turning. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It only read eleven o'clock. He went back to his pillows and closed his eyes. He turned his back on Bulma. "Come on mom, it's only eleven!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I told you yesterday to come home early! Pan is going to be here in an hour and who is going to pick her up? You promised you would."

Trunks quickly got out of bed. "It's Friday already? Well why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Bulma walked downstairs. Their loyal servant, Amara was washing the counter. "Has Master Trunks awakened yet?"

Bulma sat down in a chair and Amara gave her a glass of water. "Do you think that boy will ever listen to me Amara?"

Amara nodded. "Now he's a teenager so he probably thinks that listening to you won't change anything. He's just going through a stage. Soon enough he'll regret that he never listened to you Ms. Briefs."

Trunks ran through the kitchen and grabbed a toast. He said goodbye and ran through the door. Amara and Bulma laughed.

Trunks quickly sat in the backseat of his limo. He spoke to the driver. "To the airport Waldemar! I'm late as it is."


	2. Welcome Back Panny!

Pan took her suitcase and looked around. She was wearing a short sleeve yellow summer dress and sandals. Please tell me you're here Trunks. Pan sighed. Pan walked outside and put her suitcase down. She sat down on the little railing that was there. Pan kept checking her watch as minutes passed. After an hour and a half of waiting, she decided to go call a taxi. Just as she was about to walk up to a taxicab she heard her name.

Pan turned around to see Waldemar with his arms open. "Welcome back Panny!"

Pan ran up to him and put down her suitcase before she hugged him. "Waldemar am I glad to see you. Where is Trunks? Bulma said he was going to pick me up." Pan let go.

Waldemar took her suitcase and hand. "Well you see, Master Trunks received a phone call from his girlfriend and is now in the limo talking to her." He put her suitcase in the trunk.

Pan looked up at him. "Is it alright if I sit with you in the front Waldemar? I wouldn't want to disturb Trunks as he is talking."

Waldemar smiled. "A wise choice Panny. I'd be delighted for you to join me."

Waldemar opened the door and Pan sat inside and fastened her seatbelt. He closed the door and sat in the driver's seat. He fastened his seatbelt and started the car. He drove out of the airport but when Trunks opened his window and saw that they were leaving, he quickly opened the window to talk to Waldemar.

"Waldemar why are we leaving the airport?"

Waldemar quickly glanced at Trunks and than back to the road. "Your requests were to pick up Panny and to go home."

Trunks leaned in more and saw Pan smiling at him. "Hi Trunks! You've changed a lot!"

Trunks smiled. "What are you doing there? You should be sitting in the back."

Pan replied. "Well Waldemar told me you were having a conversation so I didn't want to disturb you so I..."

A cell phone began to ring and Trunks quickly excused himself and closed the window almost to the top. Pan could here him before he closed the window fully. "Hey there sunshine…what?...oh no I'm not busy today… a party?...sounds like fun."

They were at their destination in only an hour. Bulma stood outside and everyone climbed out of the car. "I thought you guys would never come! Welcome back Panny!"

Pan ran up to Bulma and hugged her. "I've missed you Bulma."

Amara came outside. "Is that you Panny? My have you changed in just five years!"

Pan ran up to Amara and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much Amara!"

They let go and Amara took her hand. "I'll fix you up with something. You must be hungry flying half way around the world."

Pan nodded. "The flight was very tiring. I can't wait to go home and see the baby! I heard it was a boy but I still want a baby sister."

Bulma walked up to Trunks. "Did you at least give her your present and a hug?"

Trunks slapped his forehead. "I forgot, Maroon called and than I couldn't since Pan sat up in front."

Bulma walked inside the house. "The least you could do is hang out with her for the month."


	3. Unwanted

Bulma, Vegita, Trunks, and Bulla sat on the couch in the living room. Bulla got up and stretched. "I better rest up. Tomorrow is Saturday our shopping day holiday and party night out!"

Bulma smiled. "Than you should take Pan with you. I don't want Pan cooped up in the house like today. Take her out for pizza and ice cream and to an amusement park."

Bulla looked at Trunks who only nodded. "I think it's a great idea. We might as well take her to get her worries out of her mind."

Bulla sighed. "But mother she is such a brat!"

Vegita nodded. "You can't force her to take the brat if she doesn't want to."

Bulma was now angry. "Who's side are you on!"

The next morning Pan ate her breakfast happily. Trunks with Bulla came down. They each said good morning. Bulla tried to smile. Trunks sat down in the chair. "Panny, Bulla has a wonderful suggestion. Why don't you ask her Bulla?"

Bulla sighed unhappily and Amara was listening while washing the dishes. "Today is Shopping Spree Holiday and I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"

Pan looked down and Trunks tried to make her smile. "We're going to an amusement park and than for Pizza and ice cream. Don't you think that sounds great?"

Bulla also joined in. "We're also going to go shopping and have a make over."

As soon as they finished, Pan looked at them with a smile. "That sure does sound like fun but…I…" She saddened. "I just came here and I want to explore this place. I'm also expecting a phone call from Papa to see how Mama is doing. I really want to stay here if that's okay." Pan smiled.

Bulla, Trunks, Pan, and Amara walked outside to see Waldemar drive up and walk out of the limo. "Good morning my good friends!" He walked up to Pan and kneeled. "Are you ready for a fun day today Panny?"

Pan shook her head. "I…I rather stay here."

Waldemar stood up and made eye contact with Amara but looked at Pan. "Well than you have fun here with Ms. Amara." He walked to the limo and than turned around. "And remember to keep your eyes and hears open, as well as your heart. Especially at noon."

Bulla, Trunks, and Waldemar sat down in the limo. Bulla just had to ask. "Keep your eyes, hears, and your heart open? What is that all about?"

Waldemar started to drive. "Well we all have to or otherwise we'll never find anything."

Bulla looked at Trunks who only shrugged.


	4. The Curse Hidden in Waldemar

Pan sat down at the table as Amara started her cleaning. "Why didn't you go with them Panny?"

Pan smiled. "Why should I when they didn't want me to go? Bulma probably told them to take me. After all…I'm just a spoiled brat to their eyes." Pan got up and left the kitchen. "I'm going to take a nap."

Pan lay on the bed with the key still around her neck. She grew sleepier and finally closed her eyes.

Trunks, Bulla, and Waldemar were home at six o'clock. Trunks and Bulla got out of the car along with a blonde-haired woman. Trunks put his arm around her shoulder. "I just want to introduce you to my best friend."

They walked inside the house and were greeted by Amara. Trunks smiled. "Where's Pan?"

Amara thought for a minute. "I haven't seen Panny since one when her father called. I have a feeling she received horrible news. She has been in her room this whole time…and each time I check up on her I see her asleep."

Amara looked at Waldemar. "She did have quiet an adventure at twelve. You should have seen her!"

Waldemar smiled. "I knew it would work…but it's still true."

Trunks ran up to Pan's room and sat down on the corned of her bed. She was all wet and her eyes were pink from crying. Maroon sat from the opposite side and looked worried. "Oh the poor child."

Trunks put his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. Amara you didn't notice?"

Amara ran to Pan's side. "She did look feverish ten minutes ago but she wasn't as warm as she is now." Amara bolted out of the room followed by Waldemar.

Maroon left and Trunks stayed by Pan. Amara wet the cloth and put it on Pan's forehead. "Come along Trunks she needs space. You'd best consult this with your parents and ask them to call a doctor tomorrow…"

Waldemar stood in the doorway. "She isn't in any kind of pain or sick in a serious way." He pushed Trunks out the door. "I need to have a word alone with Amara. Stay out here for the time being."

He took Amara's hand and led her to the game room. "The key I gave her has a curse. Through my families many generations not one girl was born. I feel as if Pan is my daughter. I never saw this happen before but we must leave her alone. She may be the answer to break the family curse forever."

Amara was now angry. "And you're using our Panny to suffer you're curse!"

Waldemar put his hands on her shoulder. "When the moon is full I become something that isn't human. Vegita is the only one that knows and I didn't want anyone else to know. The key seems to be reacting to Pan. This could mean she might be able to break the curse and find the door of light."

Amara put her hand on her head. "And you're putting a ten-year-old through this whole thing?"

Waldemar opened the door but glanced back at Amara. "You can tell the Briefs if you want. In the next two weeks when the moon is full, I become a demon permanently and someone will have to hunt me down." He left and Amara went after him.

"I promise as long as you promise she won't go through a lot of pain."


	5. Night Meetings

Pan sat down at the table as Amara started her cleaning. "Why didn't you go with them Panny?"

Pan smiled. "Why should I when they didn't want me to go? Bulma probably told them to take me. After all…I'm just a spoiled brat to their eyes." Pan got up and left the kitchen. "I'm going to take a nap."

Pan lay on the bed with the key still around her neck. She grew sleepier and finally closed her eyes.

Trunks, Bulla, and Waldemar were home at six o'clock. Trunks and Bulla got out of the car along with a blonde-haired woman. Trunks put his arm around her shoulder. "I just want to introduce you to my best friend."

They walked inside the house and were greeted by Amara. Trunks smiled. "Where's Pan?"

Amara thought for a minute. "I haven't seen Panny since one when her father called. I have a feeling she received horrible news. She has been in her room this whole time…and each time I check up on her I see her asleep."

Amara looked at Waldemar. "She did have quiet an adventure at twelve. You should have seen her!"

Waldemar smiled. "I knew it would work…but it's still true."

Trunks ran up to Pan's room and sat down on the corned of her bed. She was all wet and her eyes were pink from crying. Maroon sat from the opposite side and looked worried. "Oh the poor child."

Trunks put his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. Amara you didn't notice?"

Amara ran to Pan's side. "She did look feverish ten minutes ago but she wasn't as warm as she is now." Amara bolted out of the room followed by Waldemar.

Maroon left and Trunks stayed by Pan. Amara wet the cloth and put it on Pan's forehead. "Come along Trunks she needs space. You'd best consult this with your parents and ask them to call a doctor tomorrow…"

Waldemar stood in the doorway. "She isn't in any kind of pain or sick in a serious way." He pushed Trunks out the door. "I need to have a word alone with Amara. Stay out here for the time being."

He took Amara's hand and led her to the game room. "The key I gave her has a curse. Through my families many generations not one girl was born. I feel as if Pan is my daughter. I never saw this happen before but we must leave her alone. She may be the answer to break the family curse forever."

Amara was now angry. "And you're using our Panny to suffer you're curse!"

Waldemar put his hands on her shoulder. "When the moon is full I become something that isn't human. Vegita is the only one that knows and I didn't want anyone else to know. The key seems to be reacting to Pan. This could mean she might be able to break the curse and find the door of light."

Amara put her hand on her head. "And you're putting a ten-year-old through this whole thing?"

Waldemar opened the door but glanced back at Amara. "You can tell the Briefs if you want. In the next two weeks when the moon is full, I become a demon permanently and someone will have to hunt me down." He left and Amara went after him.

"I promise as long as you promise she won't go through a lot of pain."


	6. Shock and Goodbye

Waldemar came in and he was shocked. "Daniel?" Daniel nodded and the two hugged. "What are you doing here?"

Daniel took Pan's hands in his and spoke to her directly. "The Darkness has come and it is destroying our beloved Rainbow Star Galaxy. I can't take you there now. I just came to tell you to leave this place. I want you to train so you won't get hurt. Come back here in five years and I'll give you something. I want you to be strong. I also made sure that the curse is to be stretched out a bit more so you won't turn evil Waldemar."

He gave her a silver charm bracelet with rainbow colored stars that were covered in rainbow glitter. "Will I ever get a chance to see you again?"

He nodded. "Probably. With this bracelet, you can make a wish for every star. Use them wisely. You can start making the wishes when you turn fifteen."

He looked back at the closet. He grabbed her shoulders. "I need to leave, take care."

Pan grabbed his wrist and he turned around. "Promise me you'll take me there."

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

He wanted to leave but Pan grabbed him again. "Than I won't come back here again."

Daniel glanced at the closet and the door was closing. He reached into his pocket and put something in Pan's hand. He closed it and kissed it. "I promise I will."

He left and the door closed. Pan hurried and opened the door but there was nothing but cloths. She sank to her knees and tears began to flow down her cheeks. She opened her hand and saw a silver ring with a red heart. Waldemar bent down next to her. "I know Daniel well and he never breaks his promises."

Pan smiled at the ring and than closed her hand and held it against her chest. "I know he will I just know."

Amara came up to her and hugged her. "I'm going to talk about this to Mrs. Briefs that you want to go home."

The next morning Pan took out her suitcase and began to pack it. Trunks came in and frowned as he saw the suitcase. "You aren't due for another two weeks."

Pan didn't turn around to face him. "I've been through a lot and I decided it's time I went home."

Trunks sat down on the bed and lifted her chin. Her eyes were still red from the crying all night. "Pan what happened? You're never this sad when you come here."

Pan smiled. "Perhaps but when you have to go through so much pain it makes you want to cry. If I go home now, I'll feel so much better."

Bulma walked in and Trunks put his hand down. She sat down in the chair and took Pan's hands in her own. "Do you really want to leave? Amara told me everything and I would do the same thing if I were you."

Pan nodded. "It's best if I go home now I won't be a bother at all. If it would be alright than I would like to come here five years from now."

Bulma smiled. "We would be honored for you to join us."

Trunks took Pan's suitcase and looked at the closet door. Bulma had left and Trunks looked at her. "Is there something you forgot there?"

Pan looked up at him. "Yeah but I want to leave him there." Pan looked at her bracelet and fingered her ring in her skirt pocket and than the key.

Everyone rode to the airport except Vegita. Bulla hugged her. "I know I've called you a spoiled brat but after seeing you here again, you've changed so much. Before we left I put that dress in your suitcase and a few other cloths that could come in handy."

Pan smiled. "Thank you so much."

Bulma hugged her next and cried. "We are so going to miss you Pan!"

Pan patted her back and turned to Trunks. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you Panny."

Pan smiled. "That's okay apology accepted."

She turned to Amara and hugged her. Finally, Waldemar escorted Pan to where she was to go to her airplane. He kneeled so he can talk to Pan. "When you come back I'll explain everything that I left out. I want you to keep this key safe Panny." He poked her in the chest lightly.

Pan smiled and she could feel the tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. "I promise I will. I'll return." She let go and went to the airplane.

When she arrived home, she hugged her father. "Papa I've missed you so much."

Gohon let go and led her to where Videl lay in bed. She sitting up with a bundle of white cloth in her arms. Pan ran up to her and Videl showed her the new family member. "Say hello to your new brother."

Gohon came up to her and put his arms on Pan's shoulders. "We named him Goku Jr. Therefore, the name could keep going and Grandma Chichi agreed. She was crying."

When the briefs received word, they held a party. Pan soon got over the fact that Daniel was gone. Well for know but he did promise to return.


	7. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

Five years have passed since Pan has seen Daniel. Now she was on the plane to go back there. She wanted to be there before her birthday and Goku wanted to go with her. So the two of them going to New York.

When the plane landed, Pan took the suitcases and went outside. She kept an eye out for Goku. She set the suitcases in the ground and kept searching for a cab. "Keep your eyes pealed for a long black limo with an American flag."

Goku jumped up. "How about a taxicab?"

Pan looked at where he pointed. "That'll do just fine."

A limo just pulled up in front of them. Pan smiled as Waldemar came out. "Panny!" The two hugged. Pan introduced Goku and the two shook hands. "I'm Waldemar."

Waldemar took the two suitcases and put them in the trunk. Pan and Goku climbed in the back seat of the limo. As they were driving, Pan leaned in and asked Waldemar a question. "So they sent you alone to come and pick us up?"

Waldemar glanced at her. "Well Trunks was here and he wanted to wait but he was going to miss his flight so he left. He was going on vacation with his girlfriend to Florida. He didn't know you were coming today."

Pan sat back in her seat and sighed. "Same old Trunks…never listens to a word to what Bulma says."

Waldemar smiled. "Well Bulla is still at home. I know you two don't get along very well but perhaps you should try to be friends."

Pan nodded. "I've always liked her…she just never liked me so I stayed away." They drove up to the house. Amara, Bulla, Bulma, and Vegita were outside waiting. Vegita didn't look too happy.

As Pan got out of the car, they were surprised to see a young woman. Raven hair up to her waist and bangs that curled inward at her chin (But she had a purple headband to cover them). She wore a purple dress up to her knees and it had ruffles at the very bottom. Also white tennis shoes. Her hair was very neatly braided.

Pan hugged everyone except Vegita. They were all so happy to see her. Pan than put her hands on Goku's shoulders and smiled. "Everyone this is Goku my little brother." Goku just waved but didn't smile. "Goku this is Amara, Bulma, Bulla, and Vegita. Do you remember them from the pictures I showed you?" Goku nodded and Vegita starred at him. That kid can't be the Goku. Probably his uncle is the real Goku.

Amara had them settled in for the night and they unpacked the suitcases. Goku had a separate room just across the room with his own bathroom. Pan sat down on her bed and looked at the closet. Amara was still in the room and looked at her. "I can't wait to see him again. I turn fifteen in just two days. I wanted to be here before that so I can see him."

Waldemar walked in. "One thing is for sure that the closet door is closed. You'll have to find another way in but he probably will give you a sign when the door is opened." Waldemar left and Pan sighed. Bulla overheard them and ran to her parents.

"Pan's birthday is on Saturday. She turns fifteen. Can we do a birthday party? Please?"

Bulma smiled and nodded. "That sounds like fun. You need to buy her a dress or take her shopping."

Pan walked downstairs and ran into Bulla. "Hi there Bulla."

Bulla smiled. "I can't believe you came here before you're birthday. Can I plan your birthday party?"

Pan looked confused. "What birthday party?"

Bulla still smiled. "Your party silly. We need to go shopping tomorrow for your cloths."

Pan shook her head. "I didn't come here to have my party. You really don't have to."

Bulla put her hands on her hips. "But a girl turns fifteen only once in her whole life. I need to call Trunks he needs to come here for your birthday."

Pan grabbed her wrist. "He is on vacation; I don't want my birthday to ruin his vacation."

Bulla pulled her wrist free. "He's your best friend. He needs to be here."

Pan shook her head. "Please Bulla, Promise you won't disturb him."

Bulla smiled and nodded.


	8. Bulla Breaks Her Promise

Pan went to get a drink and went off to Goku's bedroom. She tucked him in and sat at the corner of his bed. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Bulla saw that the door was open and she decided to take a peep. Pan just smiled at Goku. "How does exploring the grounds sound?"

Goku grew excited that he sat up. "Are we going to go hunt for treasure?"

Pan laughed and messed up his hair. "We are going to go seek an adventure. It's going to be like the adventures at castles that have hidden passages and portals to other worlds. If we're lucky at noon we just might come across one."

Goku yawned. "Just like in the stories grandpa tells me?"

Pan made him lye down. "Just like the stories grandpa tells you." Pan tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." She turned off the lamp and went out to the hallway only to run into Bulla.

She smiled nervously. Pan closed the door quietly and smiled at Bulla. "What are you doing out here?"

Bulla looked down and gave a soft smile. "The way you talked to him and tucked him in reminded me of when mom used to do that until I turned six."

Pan leaned against the door and smiled softly too. "I'm not as good as mama. I just thought that if I do what she did he wouldn't try to run away. Goku…he didn't want to leave and he was always so distant from me. Papa gave him this talk and he's acting as nice as he can. His smiles are so fake."

The phone rang and Bulla excused herself. She picked up her cell phone. "Hello …oh hi Trunks… can you hold on?" Bulla smiled at Pan. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Pan shook her head. "No…I'm really tiered. Can you just tell him that I wi…hope his vacation turns out to be the best? Goodnight Bulla." She entered her room.

Bulla purposely shouted so Trunks could here. "Goodnight Pan!"

Trunks on the other line was stunned. "So how is she holding up?"

Bulla walked to her room. "She seems fine. We are going to have so much fun. I'm taking her shopping and I need to buy some decorations."

"Decorations for what?"

"Trunks you're her best friend. It's her birthday on Saturday. She turns fifteen."

"It's her birthday on Saturday? I need to get back. Can you book me a ticket to get back?"

Bulla just examined her nails. "Sorry but I promised Pan that I would have nothing to do with you coming back."

"You never keep your promises."

"I decided to keep this one. Well good luck and remember I have nothing to do with this." Bulla hung up.


	9. The Door Has Opened

The next morning Bulla went alone with Waldemar for shopping. Pan and Goku went off to explore the gardens and then the house. Trunks and Maroon flew in. Pan greeted Trunks with a hug and shook hands with Maroon.

Pan introduced Goku and later sat down on the couch with Trunks. Pan was reading a book while Trunks was watching TV. All of a sudden, Bulla ran in with stars in her eyes. "You will never guess what." Pan looked up from her book. "I was able to hook up Enrique Iglesias!"

Pan put down her book and grew excited. She also had stars in her eyes. "You did what?"

Bulla took her hands in her own. "I asked him and he was more than happy to come and sing at your party. I invited a few other celebrities but I thought he was the most important one."

Pan hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Bulla took her hand and led her upstairs. "We have to find something for you to wear for tomorrow and you can help me." Trunks shook his head and sighed.

The following night when Pan lay in bed, she was thinking about The Rainbow Star Galaxy. Pan sat up and looked at the clock. Eleven fifty-seven. Pan got out of bed and put on her purple sweater over her thick lavender nightgown. She slid her feet in her slippers and took the key and bracelet. She put it in the pocket of the sweater. Pan already had the ring on her right index finger.

Pan went out to the balcony. She looked back at the clock in the bathroom. One more minute. Pan took out the key. Pan didn't realize that Trunks and Maroon were on the bench. I need to know today. She stepped back so they can't see her. Pan held up the key to the moon (half the moon). The clock stroke twelve and a song began to play from it. The key began to glow a white light and Pan closed her eyes. The other half of the moon that was not visible began to glow brighter.

Trunks and Maroon just watched it in astonishment. Soon the whole moon began to glow and the light from the key formed a beam and shot up to the moon. This made it even brighter, the stars began to glow, and they looked like they were dancing. Pan spoke out in a whisper. "Please tell me where I can find the door tomorrow at midnight?"

Pan opened her eyes and the moon formed a beam. It shot out toward the garden. A small shape of light in the form of a keyhole formed. Pan smiled as she saw the outline of the door. "We'll be able to see each other tomorrow." Pan stayed there a while longer.

Trunks looked back at the balcony and saw Pan. Maroon also looked where he was starring. "If she doesn't get any sleep she won't be able to attend her party." Trunks smiled and shook his head.

Pan just watched as the moon and stars' light faded and it returned to normal. Pan then opened her hand and saw the key. She put the key back in her pocket and turned around. She went back to her room and went to sleep.


	10. The Door

As Pan walked down the stairs, Enrique Iglesias came up and took her hand. He kissed it and bowed. "Bend down a little." Pan obeyed. He snapped his finger and a woman came up with a pillow and a silver crown (fake one). "The Princess has arrived." He placed the crown on her head and Pan smiled as she rose. "Pan… this song was dedicated to you and requested to be played. Well by me of coarse. The second one was requested by Bulla. It's her favorite."

He walked up on stage and started to sing 'Flames of Love' and than he sung 'Not in Love- 21st century'. Pan was so happy. After those songs ended, Pan walked over to Bulla. It was almost eleven o'clock. Bulla elbowed Pan and shouted. "The second song was requested by Trunks not by me. He was too embarrassed to tell him so I did."

Pan shouted over the noise. "When is the cake going to be brought out?"

Bulla looked at her. She rolled her eyes and took Pan outside of the room. She shut the door. "Look the cake was scheduled to be brought in before midnight. That way when the clock strikes twelve you can blow out the candles. I read that it'll bring good luck."

Pan shook her head. "I…can't wait that long…I…um…wanted Goku to eat some cake…he might fall asleep before midnight."

Bulla looked at her and Pan became nervous. "Than we'll have it ten minutes before. The cake is still being prepared. I'll tell them now."

When the clock said eleven fifty, the cake was brought out and Pan blew out the candles. Everyone gathered for a piece. Pan quickly left through the door. Bulla ran after her and Trunks grabbed Pan's wrist. "Don't you want cake?"

Pan faced him and smiled. "I need to refresh and then I'll go for a walk in the gardens. I've never been to such a party so I'm very tiered."

Trunks and Bulla shrugged and went back to the party. Pan quickly ran upstairs but it was harder than it looked. Pan grabbed her book bag and quickly ran down the stairs. In the hallway, she stopped to look at the clock. It read eleven fifty-seven. Pan sighed and hurried to the gardens. Trunks saw her run and he wanted to go after her but Amara came up to him and stopped him. "Will you be able to take Goku and have him tucked in? It seems Panny won't be able to do it tonight. Can you and perhaps Bulla do it for tonight?"

Trunks nodded and took Bulla and Goku upstairs. Trunks went off to Pan's balcony and Bulla with Goku followed. "We are not supposed to be here."

Trunks looked out to were Pan was standing. She took out the key and smiled. She held up the key. Waldemar came in. "I thought Amara told you to tuck in Goku. Look at the poor kid. Ms. Bulla please take him to his room." Bulla took Goku and quickly left. "Master Trunks please go downstairs. Your parents have arrived." Trunks left and Waldemar went to the balcony to watch Pan.

Meanwhile Pan kept running while searching for the key. As soon as she got it, she reached her destination. Pan heard the sweet melody of the clock. Its midnight already. Please open the door to the Rainbow Star Galaxy! The key began to glow and a door formed. The key went into the keyhole and turned. The door opened and a white light shown out. Pan looked at the balcony and waved at Waldemar who waved back and than at Amara who was looking out the window. Pan went through the door. It closed and the key disappeared.


End file.
